


Oh god not on the official documents

by Gardenoferos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenoferos/pseuds/Gardenoferos
Summary: Top Zuko rights based on a prompt by Hai
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	Oh god not on the official documents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/gifts).




End file.
